fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Note (Gyrohem)
Summary An anomoly. A person who shouldn't even exist in the universe of War on Gyrohem... but he's there. His name, is Note... and he came from planet Earth to Gyrohem, and it is unknown how he did it. Appearance and Personality Note is 75% Japanese, 25% American. He has short, uncombed brown hair with brown eyes. His attire usually consists of black eye glasses that can gauge ones strength and abilities, thin "High Specific Strength Steel" armor under a light green t-shirt, which in turn is under a dark green tracksuit, and black loose jeans (Which has three pockets on each leg) with green sneakers. He also has a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and finally a dark green backpack filled with anything he needs (Usually filled with explosives and ammunition). Note is usually calm and collected, but unlike Linx, he can understand people, can get along with them pretty well. He has made more friends than enemies throughout his life, and keeps a stable relationship with them. Note is patient, persistant, and most of all, calculating. In fights, Note would do anything to win. He would break rules, destroy entire cities, and even kill many people to win the battle. But, every single thing Note does is calculated. He wouldn't break rules without an explaination or loophole, he would only destroy cities when nobody, or not that many people are around, and he wouldn't kill many people unless it was for the greater good in his mind. Powers and Stats [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 9-C '''without guns, '9-A '''with guns, 8-B with explosives, even higher with planning | At least 7-B', possibly higher '' Name: '''Note 'Origin: War on Gyrohem Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, he looks around 16 years old '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: H2H Combatant Prodigy, Genius at almost everything,'' ''[[Weapon Mastery|'All types of Weapon Mastery']], Precognition '(via his intellect. He's able to predict where a person with even FTL speeds would be going, counter-attack, and even defeat this person), 'Phychological, Technical, and Informational Adaptation, Attack Reflection '''(Only in Mech), Flying with the use of technical devices (Only in Mech), '''Mental Resistance, Low Energy Resistance (Only in Mech),' Elemental Resistance' (Only in Mech), Low Magical Resistance '(Only in Mech) 'Attack Potency: Room level (Leveled a room with just his two guns, which in turn destroyed the building his targets were in), City-Block level '''with explosives | '''City level+, possibly higher (Back on Earth, Note destroyed an unknown abandoned city to test his Mech for the first time, and he completely annihilated it, as well as nearly destroyed half a mountain in the process. Keep in mind that this is only one ''nuke) 'Speed:' '''Athletic human | Superhuman travel and combat speed', Hypersonic flight speed Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class K '''(Saved thousands of bystandards on the largest plane on Earth in his time) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]:' Class H'' ''| Class GJ Durability: Wall level | Mountain level Stamina: Very high | Irrelevant '(As long as the Mech can still function, stamina doesn't matter) 'Range: More than 3,000 meters with his pistols |''' More than 10 kilometers just with one nuke fired '''Standard Equipment: Dual heavily modified Glock 17s, explosives, multiple combat knives, backpack with tons of equipment such as explosives or ammunition, Mech (Giant robot) Intelligence: Note is a genius, and that's not an exaggeration. He mastered and created his own fighting style in under a year, which can counter practically any martial art style and weapon that isn't ranged such as a gun, helped find multiple cures on his Earth, including cancer, is a detective on the level of Batman, Sherlock Holmes, and even the Doctor, and understands the human psyche fairly well, so he can pin-point lies, deceptions, know what others are thinking, can see multiple steps ahead, and even predict the future somewhat accurately. Weaknesses: Note can eventually run out of ammo or explosives, leaving him vulnerable to anyone of a higher tier'| '''Once the Mech gets destroyed, Note will be very vulnerable to anyone a higher tier than his base Standard Equipment '''Dual Heavily Modified Glock 17s: '''Note's main weapon of choice. These bad boys have the power to transform in many other types of guns, such as a shotgun, rifle, as well as a rocket launcher, they can as well blast through rooms and penetrate through steel with ease in base form. Note can modify them to whatever situation calls for it. He can make the bullets heal wounds and create spread shots and much more. He also has spares in his backpack just in-case. '''Explosives: '''Smoke grenades, regular grenades, TNT, rockets, C4s, Claymores, Landmines, Note has it all in those pockets and backpack of his! '''Combat Knives: '''Standard military combat knives. Just for simply self-defense or getting out of sticky situations. He hides some everywhere on him, such as inside of his tracksuit, jeans, and of course, backpack. '''Modified Backpack:' This is where Note keeps all of his equipment stored in. It's modified to feel lighter than any backpack, but at the same time, carry more than a military backpack. It's also a bomb, to set off a giant explosion in case an enemy steals it. Note has many many spare backpacks. Enus Rios (Mech): 'Note would rarely use this, but when he does, he'll make ''sure the enemy's '''dead. This Mech comes with nukes that are stronger than the Tsar Bomb, and it can withstand much more than the same nuke. He summons it in battle via a device in his backpack. On a press of a button, it'll send the location Note's in, and the Mech will drop there, near the vicinity, but never right on it, just in case it crushes him. Feats *Was able to defeat a Supernatural bandit gang all in his Mech. *Was able to knock out Yuuto, a Supernatural (albeit with very little Aura at the time), in a single blow, knocking the rest of his Aura, and him out. *Has defeated an enemy on Gyrohem that moved at the speed of light without his Mech (Although he was '''''heavily prepared and the enemy had very poor durability and strength in compensation for their speed). IN PROGRESS Other IN PROGRESS Notable Victories: Yuuto (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Yuuto had very little Aura in the fight, and he was knocked out) (Not created as of yet) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Base | Inside of his Mech Additional Stats Date of Birth: August 10, 1999 Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 129 lb Height: 5'7 ft Likes: Any type of food, technology or new technology Dislikes: Human/animal, well, anything cruelty Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Tinkering with any type of technology/inventions Values: ?? Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Pictures -Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7